solo mia
by montric
Summary: el a tenido pensamientos malos de su alumna pues ya no es mas una niña con un cuerpo que atontaria a todos semanas de estar juntos trabajando yegara a algo mas que papeles este fic tiene lemon es un gaamatsu y lo se es un pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad les gustara


Hola bueno este en un fic de un capitulo espero que les guste es un gaamatsu con lemon y pues lo escribí mientras estaba inspirada

Declameir: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al gran **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bueno el fic estará como si lo narrara gaara **

era las 5:30 de la mañana así lo decía el reloj como de costumbre me levante me di una ducha desayune algo y me fui a mi oficina pues era el kazekage de suna y tenía que firmar papeles y dar misiones a los ninjas mis hermanos me alcanzarían en la oficina como a las 7am llegue a mi oficina y me puse a trabajar estaría una hora solo en mi oficina eso creía pues a las 6:30 alguien llamo a mi oficina dije un "pase" con mi típico tono de voz fría al ver quien era me quede impresionado pues era matsuri la que avía enviado en una misión rango "S" con un equipo ella estaba sonriendo tenía casi un mes sin verla

-misión cumplida gaara-sensei capturamos a fudo Fujimoto y fue encerrado en la prisión de alta seguridad- me dijo muy orgullosa de ella misma

-muy bien echo matsuri ahora ya pueden descansar- le dije aun que no lo pareciera estaba muy orgullosa de ella

-hai - me dijo pero no se marcho bote a verla

-algo más que se te ofrezca- le pregunte

-quería saber si no necesitaba ayuda gaara-sensei- me dijo

-ahora no matsuri descansa mas al rato tal vez si necesite pero ahora descansa- le conteste no savia por que pero me preocupaba por ella, ella asintió y se marcho

Perdón por no presentarme me llamo sabaku no gaara soy el kasekage de suna tengo 18 años soy alto de piel clara y cabello rojo mis ojos son de color agua marina

Pasó algo de tiempo y llegaron mis hermanos

-hola gaara- me dijo kankuro

-kankuro cuantas bese te he dicho que antes de entrar toques- le dije muy enojado pues me molesta que no toque antes de entrar a mi oficina

-perdón para la otra toco- me dijo

-aja...- dijo mi rubia hermana

-tu no te metas en esto amargada- le dijo kankuro a temari ese es el peor error

-que has dicho pedazo de idiota- le dijo ella

-lo que escuchaste amargada- le contesto

-SABAKU NO KANKURO ESTAS MUERTO- grito a todo pulmón mi hermana saco su abanico y mi hermano salió corriendo tras de el temari siempre era lo mismo kankuro la molestaba y ella lo perseguía era muy divertido ver sus escenas

Por la ventana de mi oficina vi como temari sacaba a volar a kankuro y todavía ella fue a buscarlo pus eso no era todo

eran ya las 7:15pm el día se avía ido rápido y alguien llamo a mi oficina como siempre dije mi frio "adelante" y por la puerta apareció mi ex-alumna como siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa y con una falda negra con una blusa color azul medias largas que le llegan más arriba de las rodillas se veía hermosa

-gaara-sensei vine a ver si necesitaba que lo ayudara en algo- me pregunto

-si matsurri me podrías ayudar con estos papeles- le dije señalando todos los papeles que tenía en mi escritorio ella se acerco y empezó a agarrar papeles seguimos ya eran la 1:15am ya era muy tarde aviamos acabado

-bueno gaara-sensei yo ya me retiro- me dijo pero como puede pensar que la iba a dejar irse sola a su casa si ya era muy tarde así que la detuve con mi arena pues ya estaba en la puerta ella se volteo y me vio- sucede algo gaara-sensei- me pregunto

-te acompaño a tu casa y no acepto una negación de tu parte- le advertí pues vi que ella iba a reusarse solo me asintió y nos marchamos empezamos hablar de la misión que tubo llegamos a su casa pues era muy bonita muy grande para solo una persona

-quiere pasar gaara-sensei- me pregunto

Ahora no matsuri tal vez luego ya es muy tarde que descanses- le dije vi como asintió se metió a su casa y me marche al llegar vi a kankuro en el sillón muy lastimado y a temari en la cocina lavando los trastes fui a la cocina agarre un vaso y tome agua

-como te fue gaara- me pregunto mi hermana

-bien gracias temari- le conteste y me acorde que la aldea de la hoja necesitaba a un representante de la arena- temari kankuro- les hable

-si que pasa gaara- me pregunto kankuro

-mañana tienen que partir a la aldea de la hoja para a ser algo de los exámenes chunin a primera hora- les avise ellos solo asintieron

-cuanto estaremos haya- me pregunto kankuro

-no se- les conteste - solo sé que será muy poco tiempo

-de acuerdo voy a preparar mis cosas tu deberías a ser lo mismo baka- le dijo temari a kankuro vi como kankuro le iba a contestar algo pero le tape la boca

-no te atrevas quiero que no se peleen por nada del mundo en esa misión entiendes por que si me entero que la hiciste enojar te mato bueno ella te mata-

le dije el entendió se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía no me podía sacar de la mente a matsuri porque no lo sé su sonrisa su cuerpo que se le notaba por encima de la ropa de repente me acorde cuando todavía era su sensei ella estaba escapando de mis ataques muy bien nos detuvimos en un corto tiempo para que descansara y me acerque a ella estaba sudando cansada y ese color rojo en su rostro se veía hermosa y moví mi cabeza que era lo que estaba pensando borre ese recuerdo y luego pensé como se vería sin ropa ese hermoso cuerpo empecé a pensar en ella desnuda agitada y no pude más me metí al baño me di una ducha de agua fría para que se me ajara pues mi "amigo" se avía despertado

A la mañana siguiente mis hermanos se marcharon muy temprano ya eran las 6am y yo ya estaba en mi oficina empecé a ser mi trabajo pasaron 15 minutos y alguien llamo a mi oficina le dije "adelante" como siempre con mi voz fría era matsuri al verla me acorde de lo que estuve pensando toda la noche y sentí como me empezaba a arder la cara así que la tape con los papeles que tenía en mis manos

-gaara-sensei necesita que lo ayude en algo- me pregunto no sabía que decir estaba nervioso por que volvieron a mí las imágenes de anoche me calme pensé en algo y por fin se me había ocurrido algo

-si matsuri me iré a mi casa para a ser el trabajo ahí y necesito que me ayudes a llevar todos los papeles de acuerdo- le pregunte ella me asintió y empezó a llevar papeles al verla salir de mi oficina mi mirada viajo de su espalda a sus piernas contorneadas sentí que de nuevo mi "amigo" se despertaba pues mi pantalón lo sentía que me apretaba mucho en esa parte gracias a kami que traía la túnica por que me estaba tapando le hable a mas ninjas para que me ayudaran cuando todo el trabajo que tenía ya estaba en mi casa vi a matsuri

-bueno empezamos gaara-sensei- me pregunto

-si matsuri- le dije pasaron las horas rápido ya eran las 3:30 y mi estomago gruño pues como no había casi desayunado ella se dio cuenta de esto

-gaara-sensei quiere que le prepare algo de comer- me dijo le iba a decir que no que no era necesario pero volvió a suceder se levanto -que quiere que prepare así comemos los dos y seguimos con el trabajo- me dijo y tenía razón tenía mucha hambre y ella también tenia que comer

-lo que quieras- le dije ella se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina estuvo observando en la alacena y en el refrié

-que tal curry con arroz(es que ay diferentes platillos que llevan curry por eso le puse así y si no me creen hay curri con fideos no me acuerdo que mas)- me pregunto

-si está bien- vi como sacaba los ingredientes y empezaba a preparar tiempo después vi como quería alcanzar la sal pero no podía la vi de espalda en esa pose que se me estaba asiendo muy sexy sabía que no lo iba a soportar más sentía que me le iba a lanzar encima y la aria mía así que me acerque a ella por la espalda alce el brazo y rose con el suyo logre ver como se asustaba volteo y me vio alcance la sal y se la pase- aquí tienes- le dije estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo

-gr... gracias- me dijo y vi como tenía un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas se me Asia tan encantador eso de ella

Me fui a sentar seguí con los papeles ya faltaban pocos y vi a matsuri acercarse

-gaara-sensei ya está la comida- me aviso nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa y vi como serbia me llevo mi plato a la mesa y el suyo lleve 2 vasos y jugo de naranja comimos terminamos y lavamos todo y seguimos paso rápido el tiempo y vi el reloj era ya las 11:00pm tenía tiempo sin voltear a ver a matsuri pero cuando lo hice la vi dormida vi que ya aviamos terminado todo el trabajo así que no quise levantarla para que se fuera a su casa la levante en brazos como una princesa lo que era para mí y la lleve a mi habitación la recosté en mi cama y yo me puse a su lado verla así de dormida me daba paz tranquilidad también deseos de asarla mía por eso me levante de mi cama y me fui al balcón paso un rato y volví a mi cama escuchaba que estaba diciendo algo pero no le entendía me acerque a ella y lo que dijo me dejo en shock

-ga...gaara-sen...sensei mas- decía entre gemidos esas palabras me subieron el ego pero también me excitaron en como lo dijo y que saliera de esa boquita linda me empecé a sentir muy excitado me fui a darme una ducha fría pues ya no me sentía capaz de aguantar más sentí que me lanzaría encima de ella y la aria mía así paso toda la noche después de eso ya no escuche nada me levante de la cama y fui a ser el desayuno cuando iba a ir a levantar a matsuri para que se viniera a desayunar la vi parada en la entrada de la cocina

-buenos días matsuri- le dije aun seguía algo dormida lo note en sus ojos así era como veía a mis hermanos recién levantados pero ella se veía muy tierna

-por que no me levanto para irme a mi casa gaara-sensei- me pregunto

-te veías muy cansada y no te quise levantar- le dije

-de quien es la habitación en la que me quede- me pregunto

-es mía por qué?- le conteste

-perdón gaara-sensei no quise que se quedara sin...-pero antes de que terminara de hablar la detuve

-no te preocupes matsuri además yo no la uso- le dije

-pero no se supone que por el shukaku no podía dormir y como ya no lo tiene en su interior yo pensé que ya dormí- me dijo

-pues eso yo pensé pero no puedo dormir- después de eso nos pusimos a trabajar volví a pedir que mandaran todos los papeles a mi casa y pasaron semanas luego me llego un mensaje de mis hermanos diciéndome que se quedarían más tiempo en konoha matsuri y yo nos isimos un poco más cercanos siempre se quedaba dormida y la llevaba a mi habitación

Había despertado a matsuri para que desayunara desayunamos pero al estar lavando los trastes se resbalo pues seme había tirado agua y sin querer nos besamos des pues de que se disculpara como 100 veces y yo le dijera que no se preocupara empezamos a trabajar no se por que pero le dije

-ese fue mi primer beso aun que fue un accidente lo fue- ella se me quedo viendo y me dijo

-también el mío- me contesto no se por que pero me sentí feliz paso unas cuantas horas de lo sucedido eran como las 10 u 11pmy agarro un papel - bueno este es un informe de una misión de los recién graduados de la academia- me dijo empezó a hablar de eso y a mis oídos no le llegaba ni un sonido solo veía como movía su boca se movían esos jugosos labios que solo logre tocar por un instante ya no lo soporte mas i me lance asía ella la bese con tanta pasión ella se sorprendió al inicio pero luego fue correspondiéndome al beso la levante ella se agarro de mi cuello y con sus piernas las cero al rededor de mi cintura sin separarme de ella la seguía besando apasionadamente la lleve a mi habitación cerré la puerta y la acosté en mi cama nos separamos por falta de aire no paso mucho tiempo para seguir besándonos le estaba quitando la blusa y sentí como ella se empezaba a incomodar

-que tienes matsuri- le pregunte

-e...estoy ne...nerviosa esta es mi primera vez que estoy con un hombre- me lo dijo mientras des biaba la cara y sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa que la asía verse tierna

-no te preocupes no te are daño nunca te lo aria te lo prometo- le dije y le sonreí ella solo asintió

-de acuerdo gaara-sensei-me dijo

-olvida eso de sensei solo soy gaara de acuerdo- le dijo

-hai gaara-me dijo yo me volví a apoderar de sus labios y a seguir con lo que me había quedado

le quite la blusa y empecé a bajar mis labios por su cuello le bese y le bese el cuello ella solo suspiraba y la di un mordisco para que dejara mi marca donde todos la vieran y supieran que ella es mía y solo mía seguí besándola y al llegar al inicio de sus pechos me detuve pues el sujetador no me dejaba continuar con mi trabajo pero no me importaba pase mi lengua por arriba del sujetador y ella daba suspiros más largos se veía que le estaba gustando ya no aguante mas y intente quitarle el sujetador pero no podía hasta el tercer intento se lo quite y lo avente a un lugar de la habitación me quede observando sus pechos no eran muy grandes ni muy pequeños eran perfectos para mis manos melé quede observando embelesado pues era lo más maravilloso que avía visto en mi vida pero ella se cubrió por vergüenza pues sus mejillas se volvieron a encender en ese color sito color rojo

-no me veas así se que son pequeños y que...-me desea pero no la deje terminar

-no son perfectos- le dije y le empecé a dar besos en la boca luego por el cuello y empecé a ir bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos empecé a darle besos empecé a hacer círculos con mi lengua en su pezón ella empezaba a suspirar y le di un pequeño mordisco sacándole un gemido tan lindo lo empecé a succionar ella gemía cada vez mas alto con mi mano masajeaba y pellizcaba el otro pezón voltee hacia riba y vi como tenia la boca media abierta suspirando y sentí su mano entre lazarse con mi cabello empecé a bajar mis besos por su abdomen y llegue al pedazo de él que me estaba estorbando su falda la desabroche y la baje y también sus medias sus pierna eran largas hermosas empecé a darle besos des de los pies empecé a ir subiendo lentamente agarre una pierna y la levante le di besos y suaves mordidas mi nariz roso con sus bragas en su parte intima ella dejo escapar un leve gemido le baje las bragas de color negro con mis dientes a ella se le escapo un suspiro vi su parte intima tenía tantas ganas de probarla volví a darle besos desde los pies al llegar a su parte intima pase mi boca encima de su vagina ella gimió mas fuerte pasa mi lengua desde su entrada hasta su clítoris estaba jugando con él cuando escuche un gemido

-ga...gaaaraaa ma...mass haaa haaa- empezó a decir me empecé a sentir terrible mente excitado la levante puse sus piernas arriba de mis hombros y con mi lengua empecé a hacer círculos i empecé a, a ser como si la penetraba con mi lengua saque mi lengua ese exquisito sabor que provenía de ella era único lo mas delicioso que avía probado luego de haberlo saboreado hundí uno de mis dedos ella se quejo un poco y empecé a hacer círculos en su interior ella empezaba a gemir mas fuerte luego lo acompaño un segundo dedo ice lo mismo y sentí como ella se movía mas i gemía mas fuerte su primer orgasmo venia

-q...que es l...lo que me p...pasa- me pregunto

-no te preocupes-le dije -déjalo salir-

-ga...GAARA- había llegado al orgasmo

-como se sintió mi amor- le pregunte ella estaba respirando entre cortada mente por lo que acababa de a ser su primer orgasmo

-bi...bien- me contesto y vi como me veía i y entendí lo que estaba pensando pues yo estaba completamente vestido y ella desnuda así que me quite la ropa dejándome solo en bóxer me subí arriba de ella, ella empezó a pasar su pequeña mano por mi pecho mi abdomen y fue bajando hasta mi bóxer deje escapar un suspiro pues se sentía realmente bien la seguí besando el pecho pues quería seguir jugando con sus pezones sus gemido eran música para mis oídos

-matsuri ya no puedo más quiero acerté mía- le dije ella solo asintió pero yo quería escucharla así que ella entendió

-si gaara yo quiero ser tuya- me dijo eso fue solamente maravilloso venir de ella baje mi bóxer y deje ver mi pene que no es de presumir pero es de gran tamaño y vi la expresión en el rostro la empecé a besar no apasionada mente ni salvaje sino con amor, amor el que le tenía asía ella para que no sintiera miedo

La empecé a penetrar muy lenta mente pues sabía que le dolía empecé a adentrarme muy lentamente en ella cerré mi ojos y sentí como me clavar las uñas en la espalda seguí adentrándome lentamente y sentí algo que me detenía era su hime tenía que dar una penetración fuerte y fue lo que hice escuche como se quejaba vi en sus ojos lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su mejilla me detuve sentí algo que iba escurriendo desde su vagina y estaba pasando por mi pene deduje que era su sangre que dictaba que hace apenas unos segundos ella era virgen

-auch duele- me decía mientras más lagrimas brotaban me sentía terrible pero a la vez feliz por que era el primer y último hombre que la tocara pues ella es mía y de nadie más

-perdón te prometo que se pasara el dolor- le dije y empecé a besar sus lagrimas me quede inmóvil por un buen tiempo y mientras se pasaba el dolor empecé a hablarle al oído- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida no quiero que otro hombre te toque por que tu eres mía eres muy hermosa te amo- le dije en un susurro vi como me veía como diciendo que si era verdad y la volví a repetir -te amo matsuri-

-yo también te amo- me dijo esas palabras fue mejor que nada me sentí lleno ella era mi vida y no la quería perder la bese con el amor que le tenía con todo mi amor y ella me respondió mi beso

Seguimos besándonos y de repente sentí como ella movía sus caderas sabia que ya había pasado el dolor así que empecé con las embestidas lentas y profundas ella asía gestos con la cara diciéndome que le seguía doliendo no tanto como al inicio pero algo seguí así y empecé a subir mi ritmo

-mas ra...rapi...do gaa...haaa...raa- me pidió mi princesa así que aumente el ritmo seguí pero me di la vuelta para que ella quedara arriba de mi y así sucedió ella al sentir como la ponía arriba de mi me vio agarre sus caderas y las levante y las deje caer ella empezó a hacerlo con mi ayuda de repente ella tenía el control la deje con mis manos estaba agarrando sus pechos que tanto me gustaban sentía que ya casi llagaba al final así que volví con la posición inicial ella abajo y yo arriba seguía penetrándola cada vez más rápido su rostro su boca dejando escapar gemidos de mi nombre con una fina capa de sudor seguí penetrándola y la volví a besar pues ella era mía baje a su cuello y le di una mordida eso iba a dejar marca pero era para que vieran que ella me pertenecía y que si alguien la llegaba a tocar se diera por muerto seguía penetrándola todo se izo borroso a mi alrededor vi como ella llego al mismo tiempo que yo y me corrí dentro de ella soltando los dos al mismo tiempo un grito-gemido con el nombre del otro

-GAARA/MATSURI- me deje caer arriba de su pecho pensé que le estaba asiendo daño y me iba a mover

-n...no queda te así no me m...molesta- me dijo me sentí aliviado pues no me sentía capaz de poder moverme me sentía muy cansado así pase unos minutos acostado arriba de ella pero me hice a un lado agarre la colcha que estaba por ahí cerca me acosté acomode la sabana arriba de nosotros y acomode su cabeza arriba de mi pecho la abrase y vi como se estaba quedando dormida y antes de que su durmiera le dije

-te amo mi princesa eros lo mejor de mi vida te amo matsuri- vi como levantaba la cabeza y me daba un beso- y eso por que fue- le pregunte

-por que también te amo eres mi vida gaara- me dijo le bese la cabeza

-duerme mi princesa cuando despiertes aquí estaré te lo prometo- le dije ella asintió yo solo empecé a sentir sueño mucho sueño y ya no recuerdo nada solo recuerdo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de ella viendo me la cara

-buenos días dormilón- me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa

-hace cuanto estas despierta- le pregunte

-hace como 15minutos por- me dijo

-entonces yabas 15minutos viéndome dormir- le pregunte

-si pues tú siempre me veías dormir y tú me dijiste que nunca dormías y verte así dormido es magnífico- me dijo

-lo mas magnifico eres tu matsuri te amo- me acerque a ella y la bese muy apasionada mente me subí arriba de ella y la iba a volver a acer mía pero por desgracia mis hermanos llegaron en ese instante y fueron a mi habitación y como de costumbre kankuro abrió la puerta sin tocar antes i vieron la escena donde estaba arriba de matsuri besándola y que solo nos cubría una sabana

-gaara ya ye..-pero se quedo callado -temari- le hablo

-que quieres baka- kankuro solo estaba apuntándonos- o por dios por finque se dieron cuenta que se aman ya se estaban tardando no lo creen- nos dijo

-vámonos a la sala ay que dejar solos a los tortolitos- le dijo kankuro a temari en son de burla y se marcharon

Voltee a ver a matsuri que tenía la cara roja de vergüenza

-no te preocupes no pasa nada mi amor- le dije

-pero es que nos...-no la deje terminar por que le di un beso

-que tiene de malo que este en la cama con mi novia y si ella acepta con mi futura esposa- le dije así como así vi como ella se sorprendía

-tu novia y futura esposa- me dijo en estado de shock

-si y no acepto un no de respuesta- le dije ella solo me sonrió y me beso

-obvio que soy tu novia y si quiero ser tu esposa- me dijo así paso unos minutos bajamos a desayunar y hable con mis hermanos de lo de matsuri ellos se pusieron felices por nosotros y le di todo mi amor

Bueno que les pareció mi primer fic con lemon espero que les haya gustado estoy abierta a sugerencias asta la próxima

sayo

Bic

Montric

pues espero que les aya gustado y saludos desde mexico


End file.
